Edgie
Edgie (also known as Eddie, Fredora, or DICKS) is one of your rivals. He will pick the starter that is good against yours. He is intended to be a parody of over-the-top edgelord rivals. Edgie is also the star of the spin-off game, C''lovermon Hunter'', where his goal is to "beat every Clovermon". He has been known to use a gun to achieve this goal, similar to his hero, Shadow the Hedgehog. Edgie's character is a parody of rivals from the official Pokémon series, such as Silver and Gladion, who are often described as "edgelords". Edgie is a radicalisation of this personality, hence his name. His character design and personality are also based on Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic series, who is commonly ridiculed among the internet as an "edgelord". Role in the game Edgie is first encountered in Professor Stump's lab, where he, along with the player, Viol/Keksandra, choose their starter Pokémon. Shortly after obtaining his Pokémon, he challenges the player to a battle. Edgie is later seen at the end of Vitlya Forest, where he battles the player once more, and then promptly leaves after tipping his fedora to the player as a response to their impressive battling skills. The next encounter the player has with Edgie is aboard the Ruse Cruise. When attempting to advance, Edgie suddenly appears and ridicules the player for not figuring out that Team Karma is raiding the ship before challenging them to a battle. Edgie is not seen again until Route 10, where he challenges the player to another battle. He is later seen after the player obtains their fifth Badge, in the Karma Sub HQ, where he battles the player once more. Edgie is seen much less often late-game. He briefly appears on Route 29, where he informs the player that he is planning on taking on the Pokémon League, and therefore does not engage battle. After the player defeats all the members of the Elite Four, Edgie appears seemingly out of nowhere as the player makes their way to the Champion's room. He remarks that the Champion "wrecked" him and challenges the player to one last battle, planning on ending their League challenge before the Champion. After being defeated, Edgie leaves and is never seen again. The last the player hears of Edgie is from Professor Stump, who says "he was going to the islands or something", alluding to the fact that he will probably be seen in the Ebin Islands once the game is completed. Pokémon |-|Grasshole= If the player chose Grasshole: First Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Edgie.png |class=Pokémon Trainer |name= |location=Veepier Town |locationname=Veepier Town |prize= 80 |pokemon=1 |game = Pokemon Clover}} | Second Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Edgie.png |class=Pokémon Trainer |name= |location=Vitlya Woods |prize= 160 |pokemon=2 |game = Pokemon Clover}} | | Third Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Edgie.png |class=Pokémon Trainer |name= |location=Ruse Cruise |locationname=Ruse Cruise |prize= 416 |pokemon=4 |game = Pokemon Clover}} | | |- | | Fourth Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Edgie.png |class=Pokémon Trainer |name= |location=Route 10 |locationname=Route 10 |prize= 512 |pokemon=5 |game = Pokemon Clover}} | | |- | | |- | Fifth Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Edgie.png |class=Pokémon Trainer |name= |location=Karma Sub HQ |prize= 656 |pokemon=6 |game = Pokemon Clover}} | | |- | | |- | | Sixth Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Edgie.png |class=Pokémon Trainer |name= |location=Fochun League |prize= 1168 |pokemon=6 |game = Pokemon Clover}} | | |- | | |- | | |-|Arabomb= If the player chose Arabomb: First Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Edgie.png |class=Pokémon Trainer |name= |location=Veepier Town |locationname=Veepier Town |prize= 80 |pokemon=1 |game = Pokemon Clover}} | Second Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Edgie.png |class=Pokémon Trainer |name= |location=Vitlya Woods |prize= 160 |pokemon=2 |game = Pokemon Clover}} | | Third Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Edgie.png |class=Pokémon Trainer |name= |location=Ruse Cruise |locationname=Ruse Cruise |prize= 416 |pokemon=4 |game = Pokemon Clover}} | | |- | | Fourth Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Edgie.png |class=Pokémon Trainer |name= |location=Route 10 |locationname=Route 10 |prize= 512 |pokemon=5 |game = Pokemon Clover}} | | |- | | |- | Fifth Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Edgie.png |class=Pokémon Trainer |name= |location=Karma Sub HQ |prize= 656 |pokemon=6 |game = Pokemon Clover}} | | |- | | |- | | Sixth Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Edgie.png |class=Pokémon Trainer |name= |location=Fochun League |prize= 1168 |pokemon=6 |game = Pokemon Clover}} | | |- | | |- | | |-|Ejacasm= If the player chose Ejacasm: First Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Edgie.png |class=Pokémon Trainer |name= |location=Veepier Town |locationname=Veepier Town |prize= 80 |pokemon=1 |game = Pokemon Clover}} | Second Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Edgie.png |class=Pokémon Trainer |name= |location=Vitlya Woods |prize= 160 |pokemon=2 |game = Pokemon Clover}} | | Third Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Edgie.png |class=Pokémon Trainer |name= |location=Ruse Cruise |locationname=Ruse Cruise |prize= 416 |pokemon=4 |game = Pokemon Clover}} | | |- | | Fourth Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Edgie.png |class=Pokémon Trainer |name= |location=Route 10 |locationname=Route 10 |prize= 512 |pokemon=5 |game = Pokemon Clover}} | | |- | | |- | Fifth Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Edgie.png |class=Pokémon Trainer |name= |location=Karma Sub HQ |prize= 656 |pokemon=6 |game = Pokemon Clover}} | | |- | | |- | | Sixth Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Edgie.png |class=Pokémon Trainer |name= |location=Fochun League |prize= 1168 |pokemon=6 |game = Pokemon Clover}} | | |- | | |- | | Category:Characters